


Piper’s Christmas

by RaptorSquad22



Series: Sisters [2]
Category: Scream (TV)
Genre: Alternative Universe-No Killer, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Cool Big Sis Piper, F/F, Maggie is protective, Meeting the Parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 06:06:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7302595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaptorSquad22/pseuds/RaptorSquad22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Piper‘s first Christmas with her family. AU, No Killer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Piper’s Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t own Scream. I only own this small plot, and the character of Sophia. Her face-claim is Selena Gomez. And thanks to everyone who helped me.

Maggie had decided from the moment she met Piper that she would try her best to connect with her. That was why she let Emma spend so much time with her.   
  
So when Piper had told her that when she came home for Christmas, she was going to introduce her to the person she had married, Maggie had naturally said yes.   
  
When she heard the knock on the door on Christmas Eve, right as she and Emma were about to go bed, she opened it and saw Piper...standing next to a slightly taller Hispanic woman.   
  
"Um...Piper who is this?" she asked.   
  
Piper smiled and said, "Mom, this is Sophia, the love of my life."  
  
As she said the words, Maggie noticed that Sophia was blushing. The realization began to sink in. She looked back to Piper and asked, "Piper, are you trying to tell me..."  
  
"Yes."  
  
Maggie looked back and forth between the two, before she finally said, "Well come on in. It's cold outside."  
  
\---

**The Next Day**

“How’d you two meet?” asked Maggie as Piper and Emma had left to clean the dishes from breakfast.

Sophia took a sip of her tea and said back, “We met on the playground, when we were little.”

Maggie nodded before she drank some of her own tea. She wasn’t sure what to say. Maggie knew that she was in no place to judge her older daughter for her life choices.

But how does one deal with the fact their daughter was gay, let alone married to someone she clearly loved?

“Sophia, I’m going to give you one piece of advice.”

“Yes, Mrs. Duval…” began Sophia, before Maggie cut her off.

“Call me Maggie.”

“…Maggie?”

Maggie gave a small smile and said, “Don’t ever take her for granted.”

“I won’t,” was what the Hispanic woman said before she went back to her tea. Then Maggie leaned back in her own chair and said, “And know that if you hurt my daughter, they will never find your body. Understand?”

“Yes, ma’am.”

“Good. Now let’s go open some gifts.”

\---

"I really hope Mom and Sophia can get along."  
  
Emma looked up from her new book to see her older sister next to the couch.  
  
She said back, "Mom's cool. They'll be fine."  
  
Things were quiet for a little while, before Piper said, "I actually have one last gift for you."  
  
Emma sat up as Piper handed her a small box and said, "Piper, you shouldn't have."  
  
Piper didn't say anything as Emma opened it...to find a cell phone laying in it. Emma raised an eyebrow and asked, "Piper, I already have a..."  
  
That's when Piper picked it up, flipped a switch and pressed a button. The electric shocks it gave out explained everything.   
  
"It's a taser. Like it?"  
  
"I love it!" replied Emma, "I actually got you something too."  
  
She reached behind the couch and handed a small bag to Piper, who opened it. It was a small heart, on a silver chain, and Piper said, "Emma..."  
  
"I didn't know what you like, and it looked nice."  
  
Piper pulled her in for a hug and said, "It's perfect."  
  
\---  
  
**Two Days Later  
**  
"How did you like my Mom?" asked Piper as she laid on the bed of their apartment.   
  
"She was cool," called out Sophia from the bathroom. Piper smiled as she put her hands under her head.   
  
That's when Sophia walked in, and slowly took off her bathrobe...revealing the black lingerie that Piper had given her before they had gone to Lakewood.   
  
With a seductive grin, Sophia asked, "You ready for your gift, baby?"  
  
Piper sat up and scooted over to the edge of their bed and replied, "Merry Christmas, Sophia."  
  
Sophia kissed her softly.  
  
"Merry Christmas, Piper."

 

**Author's Note:**

> I know it’s not Christmas. But I hope you enjoyed it all the same.


End file.
